


bloodLUST

by SweetCheezus



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: F/M, OC is INTO IT, Serim is a vampire, Why Did I Write This?, barely edited, don't read this for your own sanity, good old fashioned monster banging, lots of blood mentions, vague BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28604793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetCheezus/pseuds/SweetCheezus
Summary: Secret vampire Park Serim was having a good time with wanting to kill his prey until things started to not go as planned
Relationships: Park Serim/OC
Kudos: 1





	bloodLUST

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> Don't ask me why I wrote this. It was an itch that I needed to scratch once the idea popped up.

<Normally, he could sustain himself by absorbing energy from humans. But there was something about this girl...

This girl awakened his lust to KILL.>

——

Serim, leader of kpop boy group Cravity, had a secret. He was a vampire.

As a vampire, he had to get energy from humans. Blood was the most effective and best way, but absorbing through casual contact was the easiest. He fed through contact, hence his bandmates referring to him as 'clingy.' The energy from contact was low quality, but it was enough to sustain him and keep him from losing control, which was all that really mattered. Things got bad quickly when a vampire lost control.

He was outside one night when the wind blew a certain way, sending a particular scent straight into the less evolved parts of his brain. He nearly lost control over his physical form right then, which would've done him no favors. He would have been instantly outed as the monster that he truly was.

He ignored the pain of keeping his human form intact as he turned to look in the direction that the breeze came from. There was a lone woman on the other side of the street. 

Acting purely on instinct, or something like it, he crossed the road and snuck close enough to her for him to smell her with his superior sense of smell. HER. He nearly lost control again as her scent jackhammered into his brain. He wasn't entirely sure what it was, but something about this girl made him want to eat her. And he didn't want to stop there. He wanted to KILL her.

———

He wasn't entirely sure how he did it but he managed to follow her without detection. She reached a residential building and walked into an alleyway next to it. He followed her, sticking to the shadows from the building.

She kept walking in the blackness, toward a door on the side of the building, until a hand shot out and grabbed her. He had been trying to figure out how he was going to find her and get to her once she entered the building, but then this other person stopped her, giving him more time to think of a plan.

"Where do you think you're going?" Said a male voice.

"Sir, please let go of me." She tried to pull her arm away from her captor, but his grip stayed firm. Serim stopped trying to think of a plan and turned his attention to what was happening with his prey.

"Let go of me," She said in a stronger voice. She struggled more, but all the other man did was laugh. He was hiding in the shadows like Serim was and even with his enhanced night vision, Serim couldn't see the other man.

"I said LET GO!" She yelled as she elbowed the man in the face and ran further down the alley, pressing her back against the brick wall that closed it off on the back end. Serim could swear that he saw the glow of the other man's eyes as his head whipped to the side from her hit.

"YOU BITCH!" The other man shouted as he stood up and left the darkest part of the shadows. It was then that Serim saw the man's claws and confirmed what he thought; This man was also a vampire. Serim's anger exploded. Here he was carefully stalking his prey and this other vampie was going to try to steal it away frrom him. As the anger washed over him, he felt his claws and fangs come out and if he had a mirror to look into, he knew his eyes would be entirely black.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" He demanded, stepping out of the shadows himself. He walked over to where the other man stood, flabbergasted. Serim was pleased to find that he was the taller of the two. The other man was middle aged and very generic looking. Serim bent down and whispered in the man's ear, "She is MY prey." And with that, he plunged his clawed hand into the man's chest. 

He turned to the girl at the end of the alley, the word 'KILL' repeating like a mantra in his head. He stalked toward her and realizing that he was getting rather low on energy, he began licking the the vampire's blood off from his hand. The blood of other vampires didn't give as much as human blood, but it still worked. He went back for lick number two as he stepped fully out of the shadow of the building and into the moonlight. As his tongue dragged up his finger, he heard a moan.

"What the fuck?!" Confusion cut through the blood lust and he felt his claws and fangs hide themselves away. A moment later though, the wind carried her scent to him, now containing the added spice of her WANT and the claws and fangs returned.

Moments later, he reached her. She hadn't moved an inch since he started walking toward her. Why was she turned on instead of running?

"I could kill you." He stated. 

"Like you killed him?" She nodded down the alley where there was a pile of dust that was once a humanoid figure. "I know."

"Then why?" Instead of answering, she grabbed his hand, took one of his claws, and cut herself on the collarbone. He automatically bent down and started drinking from her as she moaned and put her hand on the back of his head. Energy sung throughout his body. Too soon, the blood stopped flowing and he straightened back up. 

"I want you," She said. 

"I'm very aware of that." Serim watched as her chest heaved, like they had been doing something far more physical than him drinking her blood. 

"No," She started, sounding like she was explaining something to a child. "You can do what you want to me, with me. But I want you first. If you want to kill me-"

"I do."

"Great, so we both have something that the other wants. You want to kill me, I want to fuck you." She stepped closer to him, closing the distance between their bodies. "Come with me." She led him into the apartment building, to her apartment and finally to her room. Her scent was the strongest here and even if he tried to revert to his human form, he wouldn't be able to. He looked around the room and found himself staring at himself. Or rather, a poster of his band.

"Yes, Serim. I'm a fan of Cravity; I'm a fan of you."

"You've known who I am?"

"I mean, void eyes and fangs aren't exactly the disguise that you might think that they are and you lost them both for a second earlier, which gave me long enough to confirm who you are."

"You know that I'm a monster and you still want me?"

"I might be a monster fucker, but I'm a HOT monster fucker."

"What?"

"I mean, I'm into monsters but do you think I would've offered myself to that old guy if he gave me the chance to?" She shook her head answering her own question. "So, what are you exactly? A vampire?"

"Yes."

"So you want to bite me then? Well, I guess your answer only kind of matters because I want you to bite me. Just the thought of your fangs in my neck is..." She shivered and contentedly sighed. 

"You like pain." He stated. 

"Very much." He wasn't sure how to respond to the revelation, so he grabbed her and sank his teeth into her neck, giving her what she wanted. 

———

"You're fucking crazy," He breathed as she rode him. He wasn't actually sure who of them was the crazier one, her for wanting this or him for going along with it. 

"I know." He could tell that she was getting tired and touched out; She was doing a terrible job of keeping up a rhythm. He tightened his grip on her hips and flipped them over, his claws further tearing through her flesh, creating fresh lines of blood steaming down her legs and fresh moans of ecstasy from her throat.

He started pounding into her, chasing his own orgasm. He wasn't selfless enough to care if she got off or not, but it sounded like she was going to anyway. He was surprised that she hadn't passed out from blood loss yet. His claws had ripped through her flesh everywhere he had touched her, leaving her looking like she had been brutalized by an animal or a monster. 

Some evolved part of his brain was telling him to stop but he didn't listen. The smell of blood permeated the air and he was no longer certain if he was feeling blood lust or regular lust. 

She came with a shudder and then went limp, looking dazed. She was still alive, but barely staying awake. He quickly finished and when he did, he felt his fangs and claws tuck themselves away. Weird. 

He set to licking the blood from her body. He didn't really need it at this point, but why leave perfectly good blood? She groaned sleepily as he manipulated her body, but didn't stop him. 

He stood up and stared at the woman who had at some point passed out. If he wanted to, he could finish the job and kill her right now, but at some point that want, that NEED went away. 

He shrugged and put his clothes back on. Besides, there were benefits to having a willing blood donor. With more energy came better control. He covered her up with a blanket and checked the time. He was supposed to be home an hour ago, but he'd figure out an excuse. Without sparing a glance back, he left. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this was written as a one-shot but if there's interest, I have ideas for continuing the story. I just don't feel a need to continue the story as it stands right now.


End file.
